


Revenge

by Frankohfrankish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankohfrankish/pseuds/Frankohfrankish
Summary: 在雷伊被伊耿与贝丝相爱的消息打击到的时候，丹妮拉试图安慰她，当她意识到自己说错了话时，已经太晚了。丹妮拉无意中说出的话语，让雷伊陷入了疯狂之中。最终造成了无法预料的后果。
Relationships: Aegon V Targaryen/Rhae Targaryen, Aerion Targaryen/Aegon VI Targaryen, Rhae Targaryen/Daella Targaryen





	Revenge

丹妮拉坐在雷伊的身旁，温柔地笑着看向她。  
自清晨看见伊耿与贝丝相拥的画面后，雷伊已经哭了整整一天。丹妮拉也陪在她身边坐了一天，试图平缓她的情绪。但她并不清楚她是为何而哭。  
她最好的朋友和她最爱的少年在一起了，这对雷伊来说，几乎是毁灭性的打击。她始终不愿接受这个结果，也不愿听贝丝的解释。  
“雷伊，别哭了。”丹妮拉伸手拭去了雷伊眼角的泪珠，轻声说道。  
“雷伊，别伤心了。说不定，伊耿他不喜欢你，只是因为他喜欢男人呢？”丹妮拉温柔地看着雷伊，柔声细语地劝慰道。  
雷伊止住了哭泣，抬眸看向丹妮拉，深紫瞳孔亮得惊人。  
“对啊，我怎么没想到。”雷伊的脸上绽出一抹笑容，“谢谢你，姐姐。”她愉快地抱住了丹妮拉，并热情地在她白腻的脸颊上吻了一下。  
丹妮拉一怔，一抹淡淡的红晕爬上了她白皙的脸庞，半晌之后，她低声唤了句她的名字，“雷伊。” 话语里隐隐透露出她内心的欣喜与愉悦。  
那夜，雷伊因白天琐事而迟迟未能入眠。丹妮拉因为不放心她，便也没有入睡，只是闭着眼睛，听她在做些什么。她喃喃自语道，“姐姐说的对，如果他是同性恋的话，不就能解释他对我毫无兴趣的原因吗？”  
他绝对不会喜欢贝丝的，绝对不会！  
雷伊宁愿相信伊戈喜爱邓肯，也不愿意相信他会喜欢贝丝。她怎么可能会输给那个黑头发的女巫？更令她气愤的是，在过去的三年中，她居然一直将可恨的贝丝视作至交好友，把自己的所有秘密告诉了她，包括她对伊戈的爱恋。  
结果，贝丝背叛了她。  
恨意在她的内心疯狂滋长，现在的雷伊几乎疯狂，无法言明的怨恨与难以启齿的痛苦交织在一起，最终长出了罪恶的花朵。  
望着窗外黯淡无光的夜空，雷伊笑得愈发灿烂，甜美的笑颜里带有一丝疯狂。上天赐给了她天使般纯洁美好的容颜和恶魔般冷漠无情的内心。  
正如人们所说的那样，可怕的妒忌心将会遮蔽她的双眼，摧毁她的良知，让她堕入地狱。  
而丹妮拉无意中脱口而出的那句话，正是压垮了雷伊脆弱心理防线的最后一根稻草。  
不论伊戈是不是同性恋，她都会让他成为同性恋。  
那是个没有月亮的夜晚，少女在教堂的神像前跪了一夜，祈祷她的命运能够迎来转机。  
“上主保佑，你的话是我脚前的灯，是我路上的光。请为迷途的羔羊指引出一条正确的道路吧。”  
“仁慈的天父，我唯独向您祈求。请帮助您忠诚的信徒，找到正确的道路吧。”  
“圣洁的少女，您的意志是最珍贵的事物。”  
残酷无情的神明并没有回应少女虔诚真挚的祈祷，次日，伊戈还是与贝丝订了婚。于是，少女将纯洁的心灵献给肮脏的恶魔，从此遵循陌客的教导。  
她将会听从神明的旨意，让这群愚蠢的羔羊付出代价。  
又过了一个月，在一个没有月亮的夜晚，一抹黑色的身影敏捷飞快地行走在红堡内。  
宽大的黑色斗篷遮住了少女娇美的容颜，她迈着轻盈的步伐，静默地走到大门前。  
这一次，她必须得成功，绝对不能再犯与上次相同的错误了。  
自从伊戈和贝丝在一起后，她对他的恨意愈发强烈，爱意亦愈发浓厚。这种情感上的反差将雷伊变得疯狂，铺天盖地的爱意将她裹挟入风暴深渊，尽管她明知这是错误的，她仍这样做了。  
少女攥紧了玻璃瓶，瓶内装满了粉红色的液体，表层泛着珠母色的光泽。  
既然他注定不属于她，那她就将他毁掉吧。  
这瓶产自里斯的爱情药水，将会给伊戈和伊利昂带来一段“美妙的时光”。至少卖给她药水的那位里斯商人是这么信誓旦旦地向她保证的。  
她绝对不会将他拱手相让。  
正好，伊利昂不是一直很喜欢伊戈吗？还说要“娶他为妻。”那她便做个顺水人情，将他送给二哥吧。  
在雷伊的眼里，就算得到伊戈的人是魔鬼伊利昂，也比那可恨的贝丝好。  
雷伊犹豫了一会，还是打开了瓶口的木塞，将玻璃瓶内的粉红色药水全部倾倒入鎏金酒杯里。  
她轻轻晃了晃酒杯，粉红色的药水与紫红色酒水融合在一起，化作诡谲的殷红色。  
在她的哄骗下，伊戈毫无防备，喝下了那杯掺有爱情魔药的葡萄酒。她见目标达成，就没有过多纠缠他，只是笑着吻了一下他白皙的脸颊，便离开了房间。接下来，她只需要把喝醉酒的伊利昂扶到伊戈的床上就好了。反正她的二哥就是个混蛋，整天沉迷于酒精和女人，说不定直到明日清晨，都认不出他昨晚睡的究竟是酒吧招侍还是他所喜爱的“弟弟”呢。  
少女躲在角落的隐蔽处，她尽可能把自己娇小的身躯掩藏在无边的黑暗之中。她的目光透过玻璃窗，紧紧注视着屋内交缠的人影，尽管她无法从一扇精致的玻璃窗的折影里看出些什么来。那双紫罗兰色的深邃瞳孔在寂静黑夜里隐隐闪着微光，既像是悲伤的泪水，又像是喜悦的泪水。  
听着屋内传来暧昧的喘息声和亲热的痛呼声，一行晶莹剔透的泪珠顺着少女白腻的脸颊滑落，滚烫着她光滑的肌肤，她却像个雕塑般没有任何反应。  
雷伊不明白，为什么她如愿以偿的成功报复了伊戈，但她却一点都不开心呢？  
除了涌上心头那扭曲的快感外，就只有无穷无尽的绝望和悲伤陪伴着她。  
但她并不会为此而感到后悔。  
永远不会。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是被刺激过后，在愤怒的情感下写的一篇文。


End file.
